A Young Girl's Soul
by J.V. Hart
Summary: Chapter 9 is now up and finally after so much time! Anway sorry for the delay just been busy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Disclaimer Note: I don't own any material related to Gundam Wing or any Gundam type show. But some of the original stuff is my own.Other original items are borrowed with permission.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Prologue:_

The appearance of a new force in the years after the Endless Waltz became apparent.The new Grand Cross Army came at first for peace, but then they showed their real reasons.Thus began the Omega Wars, with new enhances in mobile suits, and the creation of the man made god Leviathan.This new machine driven by its own AI thus tested the whole existence of humankind.Soon however betrayal between its horde, and a final battle caused it to be destroyed, thus bringing an end to annihilation.This climatic war came to be known as the Omega Wars.

_ _

_Soon after the Grand Cross Empire, began its own conquest.With its leader and commander Sebastian Lyboc, they began their trial.However this did not last long. After a Seven Years War, with the United Alliance, he was defeated, and then disappeared._

_The year is A.C. 228 the age of mobile suit may have been coming to an end..The Omega Wars of 208 left many scars, and deep cuts through the people of the Earth and Colonies. Mobile suits have stepped out of their former glory. There are still some who cherish this and have kept them running, and there are still those who've created new forms, but now is the time for peace.The Gundams are all just a memory now. But who knows what surprises life will bring. Each pilot differed in the paths they chose.The former remnants of the Grand Cross Empire were finalized and destroyed.Many families changed their name and fled, never wanting any persecution. One family however stuck it through and is involved in a process of rebuilding and choosing their new lives.This is just one story out of many._

_ _

_The Matthews family is just one of those stories out there. It's my job to tell it to you. See through the daughter's eyes and experience life after war.Her future is uncertain, but still life loves to take its twists, and surprise everyone._

__

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

_ _

The year is A.C. 228, life seems to have returned to normal, so it seems.The place is the colony cluster at L1. Near the spaceport for the colonies, we see a family giving their farewells.A young woman stands with a suitcase in hand. Her long black hair shadows her brown eyes. 

"Well the flight is in a few minutes, I'm going now." She spoke with a clear and caring voice.

"Be careful Lisa, please get good training, and make sure to get your money's worth." Her father speaks to her. "Yes honey have a good time on Earth." Her mother chimed in.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be fine I can take care of myself." she said, "I mean you gave me enough money to do so you know."

"Honey remember the school is in New York." Her mother reminded her. 

"Flight 2A is scheduled to leave in a few minutes." A voice from a speaker called.

"That's my flight, goodbye!" She waves at her family for one last moment, and heads to the counter. She gives her ticket to the lady, and heads to the flight.

The flight takes off from the spaceport, and begins its descent in to the Earth. L1 soon becomes a speck from Lisa's mind. The flight comforts her for a while, but soon she hears the pilot announcing their arrival into Earth's atmosphere. The flight did not take long and soon she was in New York City.The only other problem that faced her now, was to where she was going to find an apartment.New York can become a rough place to live however she decided to head to the school first.

She checked through her bags until she found the map to the school. "It doesn't seem to be that far away." She checked the directions more closely. She mumbles to herself the directions.The young lady then begins her new journey into this new world.

What does fate await her? And what will she venture into? Only time will tell.

_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The Earth has changed dramatically since the wars of A

Note: The Earth has changed dramatically since the wars of A.C. 198.The fiendish Grand Cross Army came up with a plan for the Earth.They found four real born psychics, and used them to power one of the most powerful cannons of the time.They dubbed it the Psychic Shockwave Cannon. When fired this cannon killed 80% of Earth's population.The 20% left were infused with psychic abilities.The Earth has changed for better or worse, can only be told by time.

_ _

_ _

_Chapter 2:_Classmates

Lisa after establishing a place to live first decided to visit the school she would be attending.It was a cold Sunday afternoon, and it seemed like hours until Monday her first day of pilot's school.Her reward for completing this would be a production model mobile suit, a rare commodity these days.Lisa headed through the streets, and finally ended up at the site of the school.

]"St. Weatherby's this seems to be the place.""Wow, its so big," she stands in awe in front of the school that would become her home for the next year."Looks great doesn't it?" A voice suddenly comes from behind her.

Lisa jumps a mile, and then looks around to see a young man standing behind her."Did I startle you? I'm sorry that wasn't my purpose I just noticed you looking at the school." The young man brushes a bit of black hair from his forehead.

"Yes you startled me, but are you a student here?" She asks in curiosity."Yes my name is Michael Fitz, I'm starting here tomorrow.""My name's Lisa Matthews, I'm starting here tomorrow too." She shuffles in a little bit of shyness."Well its good to meet you Lisa, I'll be glad to work with you, tomorrow, will be great, that's for sure, anyway see ya tomorrow!"Michael runs away, in some direction.

Lisa stood still she felt like she couldn't move something came over her.It was strange, because she hadn't felt something like this before.A few minutes passed and Lisa regained her composure."Whew!" she shakes a little bit to keep warm."Its cold out here what time is it anyway?" She looks at her watch to reveal a 5:30 P.M. time."I need to get home, phew… I can't help I'm still on colonial, time, going to take a while to get used to." 

The next day Lisa was preparing for school.This isn't just a regular school, it's a pilot school, you need to dress casually, a notice said on her drawer."Casual huh?" "Well I suppose I could do this then, no need to be flashy."She throws on a black shirt, with a word on her right sleeve."Storm, that sounds nice I knew I always liked it."She then adds blue jeans and the ensemble was complete.She gathered the rest of her things and headed out.

St. Weatheby's is a very distinguished school for pilots.You need a lot of money to attend there.The school consists of five facilities, the dorms, cafeteria, research room, training room, and basic skills room.Lisa had already passed basic skills, so she was going to the training area.The school also has a warehouse, and an undisclosed fighting area especially for real, and sometimes simulated combat.

Lisa arrived, a bit early to explore before going on to training.The Receptionist passed her through, and was allowed to explore a little."Hmm." she said as she explored the area."Interesting…" she looks into a room."This must be the research room."The room reveals a library, with many books, and contained a computer catalog, that explores mobile suits from the past.Much to learn it contains a few rooms to study quietly; a few students were in the rooms, and one door lead to a classroom.

]Suddenly she heard a bell that sounded, the first classes for the day.The school works as follows, they stay in the class for most of the day, then lunch, after that, they're allowed to wander a bit, much explore, the last class of the day for the researchers, would be basic training, for the pilots they would study combat tactics.Lisa ran quickly to the training, room and found herself with a variety of people.One person however was very familiar."Ray? Is that you Ray? Ray!"She waves to the brown haired young man, who turns around to face her."Lisa? No way! I can't believe it, so they finally let you come huh?""More or less, that's why I'm here." Raymond Geralds was an old friend from the colonial days, so he introduced her."Lisa this is Kyleen White," he points to a girl with light brown hair."This is Megan Kline," he points to a light blonde girl, "And this is Clyde Dalton," a red haired young man."Hi everyone pleased to meet you I'm Lisa Matthews."

"Nice to meet you Lisa," Clyde said with a smile.Kyleen nodded her approval, and Megan did the same.A young teacher comes into the room."Class will now begin everyone please find a seat."The first day, begins soon, time will affect all, what could happen? It seems peaceful enough…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Sight, and First Jealousy

**_Chapter 3:_****_ First Jealousy_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Lisa was working on a project in the study hall.Being a pilot is hard work you know.The students have several different classes including real live combat.Except the bullets are replaced.Anyway the study hall does include a teacher who explains and assigns different projects to work on.Lisa was working on a history project tracing the past of the Omega Wars and its cause.

Lisa worked silently on a computer in the enormous study hall.The study hall is a big library, with a computer lab, several study rooms, and a regular classroom.Two special people were present in this class to her.Ray was helping her by finding books to study from.Ray us a very good friend to her, since he was her childhood friend.

"Where is he?" "Hmm...the Omega Wars had started a few years after the Endless Waltz, an army known as the Grand Cross Army had activated a cannon, that killed 80% of the population of Earth.""Any officers of the former army will be persecuted for war crimes.""Wow...that's quite an incident...but it was 29 years ago."

Raymond comes with some books behind Lisa, and decides to scare her."Hey Lisa..." he whispers gently.Lisa continues reading, since she knows what he's trying to do."Lisa..." he increases the sound of his voice. "Hey Lise! Wake up!"Lisa jumps a bit to express some type of emotion. "Oh..." she turns around and sees Ray. "Man, Ray...you scared me, anyway, you have the books great!""You knew didn't you?""Uh-huh, I told you it wouldn't work...nice try though." They both laugh together when they used to play together, just like old times.

"Hey Lise, how about we head for lunch?" he gestures by putting the books down on the desk."Huh? Is it that late already?""Yeah, I didn't notice till a few minutes ago."Meagan, and Kyleen enter the room, and see the two talking."They seem to be doing well, don't you think Kyleen?"Kyleen just stares something changed her after seeing Lisa and Ray.Since Ray came to Earth he had been spending time with her, and only her.But ever since that time he had been spending time with Lisa a lot more.

She had asked him about it."Kyleen what is it you're worried about?" "Well you're spending an awful amount of time with Lisa than with me.""An awful amount of time? Kyleen I explained to you that Lisa is my friend, and I haven't seen her in a long time.""Wouldn't you do the same? I mean I knew her before I knew you, but that doesn't mean that I don't like being with you, I just want to reminisce about the old times."

Kyleen stared at him for a long time after that.She refused to acknowledge the fact they were just friends.She was still staring at Ray and Lisa until Megan woke her from her daydream."Kyleen? Hey Kyleen?! Snap out of it!"Kyleen awaken from her daydream."Hmm? Oh yeah right, we came her fora reason no?""Yeah Ky are you felling alright?""Yeah sure let's go ask.""Hey Ray!" Meagan calls his attention to them.

Ray turns around and sees the pair walking toward, Lisa turns her attention back to the computer."Hey Ray how's it going?" "Oh we're fine, Lise and I were finishing the project.""Oh really, what's it about?""I think the latter end of the occupation by the forces of the Khushrenada kid, and beginning of the Omega incident.""Anyway want to go out to lunch with us?" Megan asks with a bit of hope in her voice. (Believe me Ray is very popular among the ladies, quite the guy.Although he does need work.) 

"Sorry you two I have a previous engagement, maybe next time ok?""Who with?""Meg you know I never tell you that...anyway I'll see ya guys around.""Hey Lisa you coming?""Sure...I'm there." Lisa shuts down the computer, and gets up from the chair, and walks with him."See ya later guys!" Ray heads with Lisa out the door.Megan and Kyleen stay in the room, waiting a bit."Take a guess who its with now Meg..." Kyleen says as she stands by the door looking after them.Megan with a bit of a down heart."Well I suppose another time then Ray."She then heads out with Kyleen.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

**_ _**

**_Chapter _****_4: A Budding Romance?_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Lisa was walking with Ray toward a cafe where many students have lunch.This was happening a few days after the incident at the library.Ray seemed to have many other things in mind.Still he enjoyed being with Lisa.Something about her,made him go back and reminisce in the old days.They used to be the best of friends thorough thick and thin.**

Ray was lost in his thoughts as Lisa reawakens him into the reality he now lives."Hey Ray, we're here.""Hmm...""Ray is everything all right?""Oh yeah it is, just fine.""So what is you have after lunch Lisa?""Oh that, the combat class...""Combat? Are you training to be a pilot?""Yeah...according to my parents they say they have a surprise for me when I complete the course.""Well Lisa let's sit down and have lunch!""Sounds like a plan."The two settle down in an area that was known by the locals, and Ray as the most romantic spot.

From a few ways away Kyleen and Megan try to figure out what is Ray's plan.Staring at the two with eyes ablaze Kyleen, feels more than just anger.Megan decides to ignore it and complies and orders her lunch.Somehow Ray was still on her mind, but she just couldn't look.

A few minutes into the lunch.A young man with red hair, walks down the lane.He sees the young girls and decides to stop by."Hey Kyleen Megan how's it going?"As he talks he waves to them as well.Megan looks up, and greets him back."Hi Clyde, I'm doing fine, how are you?"Clyde Dalton proceeds to sit down and begin conversation."So what's with Kyleen over there?""Her?Oh she's in a jealous fit over Ray and Lisa.""I heard that Meg!"

"Lisa?You mean that girl we met that day ago, the dark haired girl?""Yeah that's her.""Oh you mean she's going out with Ray?Wow darn, I guess that's who she meant when I asked her for a date a few days ago.""Huh?What do you mean Clyde explain yourself?!"Kyleen turns around and faces him."Hello to you to...as I was saying she said she was star struck with somebody.""She wouldn't tell me who, said he was a good looking guy...I don't know after that, she stopped and left."

"..." Kyleen was silent as she heard those words."Kyleen do you suppose she meant Ray?" Megan asks with a bit of fear in her voice."...""Anyway enjoy the rest of your lunch I have to get to combat class. ""Bye Clyde."Clyde gets up and leaves, "See ya Meg, Ky.""Lisa how was the lunch? Was it good?""Yeah, I need to get to class Ray.""Sure see ya in the evening at our date?""Yeah I'll see ya there, pick me up at 7:00 P.M." "You know where I live?""Yeah I remember Lise, see ya."

Kyleen looked back to her position and saw that Ray was alone."Aha now's my chance to ask him, you coming Meg?""No...I'm staying to finish my lunch.""Ok then you're loss."Kyleen then proceeds to go to Ray.She makes I there to see Ray a bit dreamy."Hey Ray, its me Kyleen.""Hey...""Um... would you like to go with me somewhere later in the evening?""I'm sorry Kyleen I'm going with somebody else.""Sorry but I need to go now."Ray gets up and leaves.Kyleen stays there a bit stunned at the refusal by Ray.

Lisa headed to her combat class, with a clear set mind.Clyde sees her and joins beside her into a little talk."Hello Lisa, how's it going?""Oh...hey Clyde just fine.""You seem happier today did anything happen?""Just a date, nothing more.""Really?With who?""Well Clyde, some secrets are meant to be kept."" Aw come on Lisa, you can tell me!""No, no Clyde that is my secret, and that's how it will stay."They headed together, to the bus that would take them to the undisclosed location.**__**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**__**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just Friends?

**_Chapter 5:_****Just Friends?**

** **

** **

**Kyleen stood, stunned at Ray's reaction to her question.It was something she just didn't understand.She wanted to find out what this was about.Megan from across the street, looked around and saw Kyleen still standing in the same place.She decided to go and talk to her."Hey Ky, are you ok?" Kyleen didn't respond, she just stood there."Kyleen get back to Earth please...may I assume that things didn't go as planned?"Kyleen turned then walked away, toward the direction of the school."I have to find out," she said to herself."But I'm guessing he probably asked her to a date,that seems to be the only answer."**

Lisa walked with Clyde, and filed into the bus.Since he didn't want to leave the matter at hand."Come on Lisa you got to tell me!""Why would I do that!?""Gosh Clyde, is it really that important, for goodness sake.""If you really want to know, Ray just asked me out on a date.""Ooooh...Ray did, I didn't think he had it in him.""Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about him Clyde.""Well suddenly he decides on somebody else, well Kyleen must be mad.""How does this deal with Kyleen?""Well no to be the bearer of bad news, but Ray and Kyleen used to go out with each other, in fact if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were boyfriend, and girlfriend."However by the time Clyde came to this point Lisa wasn't listening.The bus had just arrived to the combat area, and then class was going to be started.

A loudspeaker blared overhead "Welcome to the combat area everybody here we train future mobile suit pilots, and security pilots, forfuture jobs that may involve mobile suits.""Also we are having a competition, between us and several other schools to see who would be the best pilots for the job of United Alliance pilots, Here is how combat will work, you are to cripple the opponents mobile suit, not destroy it.You are ranked according to wins, losses, and how well you do.""Good Luck Everyone!"Lisa was standing next to Clyde, and then decided to ask."Hey Clyde isn't this basically a tournament?""Yeah its just their excuse of finding pilots to fight for them.See they haven't won the tournament yet, so they hope each year to find a pilot that can win it for them." 

As the two talked two pilots prepared to board two mobile suit Soldati class suits.Soldati's are the descendants of the Leo.They have the same capabilities.However the Soldati's are a bit stronger and more durable.The last ditch attempt to bring mobile suits back into the mainstream, after losing their glare in the Omega Wars.The mobile suits prepared for battle, and clashed the first suit, fired rounds from a 100mm rifle.The second suit brings a shield up to deflect.During the fight, Lisa and a group of others started to discuss the tournament and who's ranked what.(Just a little note, although the mobile suits appear to be close, in reality they are not, they are a far distance away, the instructors use small type of cart to drive them to the suits.)

"Well does anyone know who's ranked number one?" Lisa asks the group.The group discussed between, themselves, and finally came up with an answer."That would be Ray, he just recently defeated the other top ranked pilot.""Ray...so who's the second?"One of the guys points over to Clyde."Hmm...its you Clyde?""Yup, don't want to brag.""Well that's quite a standing..."After they had finished the talk, they discovered that the fight was over.The first Soldati had used a beam saber, and had it against the cockpit of the second pilot."The next match will be between the lower ranked pilots."Lisa find out the rank of her ability."Hmm...that would be me wouldn't it?""Yeah, and me."A gruff voice comes from the group."The name's Barry Walters, no mercy from me little rookie pilot.""Rookie?" "Well I'll show you what a rookie can do.""Will the pilots Lisa Matthews, and Barry Walters please report forward."

"That's me...""Good luck Lisa, hope you go up a rank.""Uh...thanks Clyde I hope I do as well.""Not a chance with you fighting me."The two the report and the instructors lead hem to the suits.The instructor that lead Lisa, to the Soldati, was a familiar face, although Lisa couldn't place it."Good luck miss.""Thanks.""She's ready!" he shouts."He's ready!""Ok then you may begin."The two Soldati's then begin their move forward.Barry's Soldati takes out a beam saber, and begins to rush forward.Lisa's Soldati also takes out the saber, and rushes to meet Barry.However to Barry's knowledge he tried a special maneuver, he stopped, drew out the rifle with the remaining, hand, drooped the saber, and began firing. Lisa however ignored the technique and kept rushing with the saber."Huh?This can't be! Usually they stop after that barrage..."During his confusion he had let down the guard.Lisa used the saber, and dropped the rifle with the saber, and brought it to the cockpit where Barry stared at a large saber near him."OK I give in! Just don't bring the saber any closer!"The instructor heard the cry from the communicator, and stopped the fight."Well done Lisa! You can go up a rank now."The group cheered her on.Without too much thinking though she and Clyde gave each other a big hug of excitement."Well done Lisa you did great!" he gave her a great encouragement.Lisa then found out what she was doing and immediately let go.Lisa blushed a dark shade of red, and looked away.There were a few more matches, and the day ended.However one person had been watching the whole time.Michael Fitz the instructor looked on, and wondered if those two were really only just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

**_Chapter 6: __The Declaration_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Two days later it was a cold and cloudy day, Lisa was at the school in her fifth class of the day.It seemed like this day wouldn't end.There was still one more class to go.The combat class was always held at the location.Although they never told the students exactly were they were going.Unfortunately for everyone who was psyched about going didn't count on what happened next.The cloudy day soon became a rainy day.

Lisa sat in her seat a bit tired from the day when the loudspeaker blared with an announcement."Students Combat class has been canceled today due to the rainy conditions outside.I repeat Combat class has been canceled."Several groans came from some of her classmates.Lisa sat there motionless for a second, it wasn't a bad thing, but it certainly wasn't good.She had just raised another rank after a battle with another pilot Jared Blaine.Her piloting skills were improving, however the incident with Clyde had not gone away from her mind.Unfortunately for her the others had not forgotten either.Rumors were starting to spread, and gossip seemed to be at an all time high.

So suddenly a lot of classmates have started to appreciate Lisa, since she seemed to have provided something to talk about. Here today though one person was far from her mind.Ray had begun to drift apart from her.He seemed different from the guy she used to play with when they were younger.He started to show more interest, which seemed odd since he hadn't done so before.The sound of a bell awoke her from a daydream, and she prepared her things to go home to her apartment.When she got home something in her mailbox caught her attention.

"Oh well you look at that a rose, but from who?"A letter was attached to it, so she opened it and began reading.

Dear Lisa,

Would you meet me at the school fountain tomorrow after school ends?I have something to tell you, and only you.This is very important so please come alone; remember this is for only your ears.

As always your dearest friend,

Ray 

" Oh its Ray, what could this be about I wonder."Lisa took the rose inside and placed it in water, and set it near the window."Makes you wonder what is Ray thinking nowadays."

The next day Lisa headed for school as always.Today though was different, the sun seemed to be shining, still some clouds hung around.The day was going by just as smooth, Lisa headed to combat class to complete another round of training.The tournament was still months away so the school kept preparing and training so they would find the best pilots for the job." Today Lisa, you're opponent will be Frederick Summers."Instructor Michael Fitz told her."Be prepared Lisa, Fred is a very tough opponent.""Oh, Instructor you worry too much."" I'll be fine I'm getting better.""If you say so..." Lisa prepared the Soldati ready for action, and Fred did the same.Fred's Soldati started off by drawing a beam sabre and rushing forward.Lisa started the Soldati and brought out the shield in order to block the I-field.The sabre smashed against the shield and caused a spark.She then brought a beam hawk into action and met the sabre head on.The two I-fields collided and caused quite a show.Lisa then brought the beam hawk down, and slashed at the hand.Frederick dropped the sabre, and pulled away.He then brought a beam pulse rifle fired several shots.Lisa brought the shield up to block some of the shots, but one of them hit the armor.Lisa then maneuvered the suit, and rushed forward to collide with Frederick's suit.Fred tried to run away, however something caused the suit to malfunction, and Lisa's tackle hit him hard.The shield hit the suit, and the beam hawk sliced through some of the armor."Damn! Something's wrong, but I can't fight anymore I don't have any more weapons I give up Instructor!"

Lisa stopped the suit, and got down where the instructor was there to meet her."Well done! That was very impressive.""Phew... that was pretty harsh, his beam pulse rifle went through the shield.""May I ask instructor how powerful are these weapons?""Well Lisa they're more powerful than standard beam technology, an upgrade that happened in 215.""Well time to go, come on let's walk together Lisa.""Phew...still tired." Michael walked with Lisa to the bus.The bus arrived just in time to hear the last bell of the day."Well instructor see ya tomorrow."Lisa waved good-bye to Michael.Lisa then headed to the school fountain.Along the way though she had the letter in her pocket.While she was walking though the letter dropped from her pocket without her notice.As Lisa walked on, she met Megan on the way, she said hello and continued on.Megan noticed a letter on the floor.She opened it to discover about this declaration of Ray's.She then rushed to get Kyleen in order to see what this was.They headed straightaway to the fountain.Lisa arrived at the fountain to see Ray sitting at a bench near it.He turns and sees Lisa there, and her prepared to open his open.But Lisa beat him to it, she started first.

"What's this about Ray, and what's with the rose?""Oh Lisa I called you here to tell you something very important."Ray stood and started to get closer to her."What is it?""Well Lisa this is what I wanted to tell you."Just as Ray was going to utter the words Kyleen and Megan had arrived." I love you Lisa.""What?""I love you Lisa, I really do I have since I was a kid.""I always played with you because I liked you as a friend and much more."He then got much closer "I love you."Kyleen heard these words as she stepped into the fountain area.Kyleen couldn't believe she heard these words from Ray.Especially to someone like Lisa, she always thought he cared about her.She just couldn't believe it, stunned by these words she ran as far as she could.Megan ran after her, but she couldn't catch up, sadness had also overwhelmed her.Lisa was very surprised at this sudden burst of emotion from Ray.She just didn't know what to say if she could say anything at all.

A new relationship is growing from these two friends, but Ray has accepted it, but will Lisa? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

**_ _**

**_Chapter 7_****_: Tears of the Past_****__**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Lisa stood still for just a moment as she listened to Ray's words.His declaration of "I love you Lisa" went through her head many times.She went through hallucinations of the past as Ray told her exactly when he started to like her. "Ever since we were just kids Lise, I mean I fell for you when I first saw you.""You could say love at first sight, I was just amazed that you liked me at all."Images of Ray and her as kids were becoming crystal clear." You were the only one who really liked me for who I was, an unattractive guy with quite a look, everyone else ignored me.""But you were different Lisa, you actually cared.""Even if the others ridiculed you for being with me."" Even as teens you stayed with me all the way, it was great being with you Lisa, I always treasured those moments.""But Ray..." she tried to speak."If you loved me so much, why did you leave?""Why did you leave me behind even after all the time we spent?""If you really felt that way why didn't you say so?""Lisa my parents forced me to leave so I would train to be in the military, I had no choice!""IS that so? You were eighteen? You had every other choice to change your life!"_**

"But Lisa I really had no choice, they chose me, instead of my brother, it was theirs not my mine!""Enough! Same excuses for you huh Ray!""You should know that sometimes when times change, surroundings change, and so do people!""Wait Lisa what are you saying?""I'm saying I don't have the same feelings for you Ray!" "What!""Good-bye Ray our friendship may last or may not last, but there will never be a romantic relationship, I don't feel the same way."With those words said she left the fountain leaving Ray speechless not a single word came from his mouth.Megan hearing the whole thing hid somewhere as Lisa passed by her.The next day she spread the rumor over the relationship between Lisa and Ray was over.Ray in the fountain area dropped a very special ring that he intended to give to the right person.To his unfortunate life this person would not be Lisa, as a tear fell from his cheek.

Although the pain of the ended friendship with Ray struck her very much, Lisa knew she had to move on.Life always goes on even when there are bad things.She went home and cried herself to sleep, Ray had been her best friend since they're just kids, but it soon passed as Lisa fell asleep.The next day Lisa tried very hard to hide her emotions from the others.It was very difficult especially since Ray had been one of her best friends.However that day Ray had been struck so hard but he decided no to show him.Megan had spread rumors about their relationship ending but not that many believed it.It wasn't until that day when Lisa showed up but not Ray.She tried to control every aspect of emotion until the day had ended.Then before she knew it was time for combat class."Miss Matthews is everything alright with you, you seemed a bit spaced?" Instructor Fitz asked her."I'm fine instructor I just went through a very emotional moment, I'll be fine."The two mobile suits then begin their assault on each other.The First Soldati drew out the beam sabre and brought its shield as well. Lisa did the same and began their movements.The other Soldati sped up and crashed the sabre against Lisa's shield.The Soldati then moved back and rushed ahead again.This had the same effect and crashed against the shield.The Soldati then moved back and then tried to rush at it again.But this time Lisa connected sabre to sabre.Thus the I-fields electrified with each other, and Lisa applied the much pressure as she could.The first Soldati then drew back and dropped the sabre and brought out the beam rifle, and began firing.Lisa lifted the shield and took the damage as long as the shield would last.The shield didn't last for a while; the beam rifle still had energy in it.Lisa then brought the sabre and began the assault.She slashed the Soldati and brought down the rifle.The other Soldati moved to pick up the sabre but before doing so the hand was destroyed."Ok I give in!" The fighter communicated to the instructor.

"Well Lisa that was more aggressive than before, are you sure there's nothing wrong?""No instructor I'll be alright..." She descended from the suit and began walking to the bus.Some people wanted to talk to her to confirm the rumor, but she remained silent the whole pathway back to the school.Clyde tried to talk to Lisa and see if anything was wrong with her."Hey Lisa is anything wrong you were being really aggressive in class today.""The question of the day, if you want the answer to tell the others tell them I'm fine.""Are you sure?""Yes Clyde I'll be fine, it's just a broken relationship...""Oh...I'm sorry then.""Don't be it's not necessary."Lisa walked on and Clyde tried to walk with her."Well Lisa see ya tomorrow then?""Uh-huh sure, tomorrow is the final round isn't it?""Yeah tomorrow you face the last person, heck you a chance you even beat me.""Ha, Yeah I'll be ok and ready for action.""Bye Lisa see you tomorrow."Clyde leaves Lisa side and walks on, leaving the friendly girl with much to think about.Lisa walked on, and kept thinking about tomorrow."Tomorrow I'll be facing the first ranked person." "Sigh the first ranked person is Ray..."

**__**

**_ _**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tournament Woes

Chapter 8: The Match of Love Gone

_ _

_ _

___Lisa was walking down to the transport area where they would soon pick up the students for Combat class. Right there as always stood Clyde in his usual spot near the side.It seemed like he was already waiting for her, since the bus was running and most of the students were already inside, but she waved off the feeling just a thought that she usually ignored."Well what took you Lisa?" he asked as she arrived at the destination."Are you nervous about today?"Lisa was silent as she went on the bus, finding a seat to sit.Just as she did Clyde joined her."Well Lisa you know exactly well who'll you be facing think you can handle it?"Still no answer its as she was very distant not even on this world."Why the silent treatment did I say something wrong?""…No Clyde I'm just nervous I'm just trying to clear my head."As Clyde tried to get more answers from her there were some whispers coming from the back of the bus.Then came the whispers about the upcoming match and the relationship between the two competitors._

_One guy whispered to another "…hey did you hear?" "No what?" "The two people fighting used to date one another…""No way who are the pilots?""It's the new chick Lisa, and Raymond Geralds." "Wow amazing this is going to be a great match."As the group arrived at their destination Ray was already in his suit ready to fight."Attention everyone!" One of the instructors called out."Will Lisa Matthews please step forward!" Lisa reveals herself and the instructor points her to a glistening red mobile suit.Instructor Fitz appeared and then gave Lisa new info about this custom model suit."Listen Lisa this suit is different than the other suits, whoever wins this match will go on to the tournament its still a month away but there will be training to do.""Anyway…the scoop the three top of our list will be going so no matter how it turns out you Lisa, Ray, and Clyde our third ranked student will compete for us.""Now about these suits they're different than the average suits, these were built long ago by the school's founders and they've stayed here since then, now please be careful and have a good match."Lisa barely heard him since he was talking too much and prepared to power up the suit.Raymond in the other suit, which shined a clear blue, gave the signal that he was ready.Lisa then proceeded to give her signal and the instructor began the match._

_At first no one moved the suits stayed looking at each other as in a trance.The crowd hearing the rumors thought whom would the first move. Would it be Lisa or would it be Ray?In a flash of movement the red suit drew a beam sabre from its arsenal, and charged forward.The blue suit stayed put, and made no movement to block the incoming I-Field energy.The red suit continued charging and brought the sabre on the suit.As she did so, Lisa's face brought many tears.The blue suit stayed motionless, and the red suit continued slashing with what seemed no mercy.The red suit then moved back and allowed the other suit to make a movement.The instructor then tries to make contact with the blue suit."Ray! What are you doing! Make a movement!"Ray shut off the link and did as he was told he moved the suit forward.Lisa thinking at an attack brought out a shield and placed it in front of her.The blue suit just kept moving without a sudden thought and without a single weapon.Since the blue suit kept coming closer Lisa tried to move back, sensing that maybe he was up to something.The red suit then tripped and fell. "Ack! Oh no…I'm vulnerable down here…" But without a thought and sense she was back straight the blue suit then picked her back up.To everyone's surprise instead of attacking the blue suit hugged the other."I can't get through to him Fitz call Lisa and have her find out anything!""Lisa can you hear me?" "Yes…" "Find out with what's wrong with Ray!""I know what's wrong it's a broken heart and he can't let it go.""What!""Sorry Instructor but I must deal with this."Lisa shuts off the link and then proceeds to come up with a strategy._

_The red suit then broke free from the other's embrace.Then it brought out a beam rifle and began firing."I'm sorry Ray but it's over!!" Hearing the words through the link shattered whatever hope was left in him.He let the blue suit fall, and signaled his surrender to the instructor."The Match is over! The victor!"He points to the red suit.The two competitors then get off the suit and greet the crowd; Lisa runs into the bus and finds a seat quickly, not wanting to face anymore."The class is over we will announce the rankings tomorrow and see how everyone stands."Clyde immediately gets on the bus and sits by Lisa.He notices she's crying and pulls out a tissue."Lisa lift your head." As she does he wipes the tears from her face."There now, come on smile for me you look a lot lovelier when you do."As the bus pulls out Ray gets reprimanded for his reckless actions, but the only thing he notices is the bus pulling out with Lisa's face and Clyde's face looking at one another, a small smile on her face, is too blurry through his eyes._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Week of the Tournament

Chapter 9: The Weeks Before the Tournament

All seemed quiet at the school of St. Weatherby the battle between the two high ranked pilots was not forgotten.But that wasn't the battle to look for in the next upcoming days.It was another fight that took interest of the school and its students.The fight to determine who would accompany Lisa and Clyde in the tournament.However this fight wasn't between the students but the instructors who taught them how to fight.They needed someone to keep watch on the students and also to help them increase their chances of winning.The tournament rules allowed this seeming three pilot combination the students and their instructor fighting for the glory and total military supremacy.The military would sure look at the school with the best pilots to recruit from, and of course they would receive more money depending on how many students were recruited.That's right these battles between mobile suits were based on money, and money alone drove them to push their pilots to the limits.

"You won't win Fitz!" Came a cry from a communication signal on a standard mobile suit.

"Hmph, that's what you think!"

A clash of sabers erupted between two mobile suits, a pair of Soldati models fighting for a chance to ride a new model suit.One different than the rest one that would ultimately mean "Victory."When the sabers soon became a tiresome game they switched weapons and unloaded rounds of armor piercing bullets from their new machine guns.A new and improved version of the 100mm rifle a new product courtesy of Mr. Weatherby himself.Soon the pistols ran out of ammo, and of course the saber game began again.

"Its time to finish this! I'm tired of this game."

One of the Soldati's brought their saber from the clash and brought it down on the others hand and sliced it, the I-field breaking the neo titanium framing.This soon ended the battle as the hand with the saber soon fell to the floor with a small rubble as it collided with the Earth below.

"Enough!" A communication signal rang for both of the production suits.

"The battle is over! Fitz you have won this match!"

The suits stopped their functioning and revealed their pilots.A rugged man came from the Soldati that was defeated.With only one hand still functioning.His fruitless battle had come to an end.On the other side the cockpit opened to reveal a handsome young man with a few scrubs of dirt on his face.Both slid down from the suit and congratulated each other on the fight well done.Their "referee" went to look and see if they were doing well.This young lady had much to care for, since one of these instructors became an interest for her, and the fact that she was one of the instructors didn't make it an easy way of expressing her feelings.It was hard for her to express anything except her happiness when she saw the person she was waiting for was all right.

"That was quite the battle you two."

"But I'm glad no real harm was done."

The two pilots shook hands and the second conceded his defeat.However he warned him that next time he would be defeated that easily.Fitz nodded and brought him the words "Bring it on my friend, I will be waiting."So it was decided Instructor Michael Fitz would be the third in this new tournament.The tournament that changed the view of life for everyone and was the signal for the upcoming new age of "war."

~~

The next morning the crowd at St. Weatherby's was crowding around one piece of paper posted on the bulletin board.This piece of paper listed the names of the pilots that would be participating in this tournament.You know all three of them already but this paper differed from what I have already told you.This piece of paper also listed the mobile suits they would be using in this upcoming tournament.

Thus began another grueling day for the young Matthews girl as she arrived at the school's gate.Their waiting for her however was a familiar face.Clyde Dalton stood on the gate leaning against it as he waited for her especially.

"Bout time you got here Lisa, I have some news."

"Well I'm a late riser what's up?"

"I think it would be better to show you, follow me."

"Ok then if you say so."

Clyde got up from his leaning position on the gate and walked into the school.Lisa followed him at every step trying to decipher the look on his face.Was it anger, surprise, sadness?She couldn't figure Clyde out, at first he was friendly as always, but she figured it must have been the news that must have changed him.They continued walking until they reached the bulletin board that everyone else was crowding.One person turned around and saw the two people on the list, and shouted to the others to let them through.The crowd then with surprise and amazement that these two who looked like a couple would be together at the tournament.

"Here Lisa look at this…" Clyde points to the message on the board.

"What about it?"

"Look at it closely anything familiar?"

She looked closer at the paper and saw the names of three pilots.Her own on the first spot, Clyde's on the second spot, and a familiar name on the third spot.Next to the names was something different.It became a spot for mobile suits, empty now but soon it would named with the suits they would participate with.

"Instructor Fitz is on the list as well, your point?"

"That's not what I meant, the mobile suit section is blank."

"And?"

"Well what do you think they have in store for us?"

"Well…we'll find out won't we?"

Lisa took another look at the list and thought about it for a little longer.Instructor Fitz , Michael Fitz, same person?She thought it must be, it was the same guy she met that first day on the Earth.She didn't have much time to think since the bell rang and they were given orders to head to their first class.However for Lisa and Clyde it was different, they were ordered to report for the Combat bus.

The first training for the tournament was about to begin…


End file.
